


Destiel: Twist & Shout AU/ Alternative ending

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, M/M, References to Twist and Shout - gabriel & standbyme, Twist and shout au, cas/dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: This was a few years after he had met Cas, he finally had a day to himself. So  Dean went around the bunker to look for his music, when he comes across an old recored player of his and a box full of albums. Who know Elvis could cause so much emotion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT down the original story this AU/ Alternative ending is based on. Here is the link to the most fanstatic, well wrote , heart breaking and throwing it out, fanfic I have ever read next to alone on the water. Here is a link and if they ask me to take this down I will, I just wanted to share my ideas. :)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/537876/chapters/955176

So one day Dean feels like taking a path down music memory road. So as he is walking around the bunker, looking for his mix tapes. He finds his old box of albums and finds the record player. He chuckles as he sees it still works once he sets it up in his bedroom. He plugs in his headphones and lays back on his bed. For hours he lays there,only getting up to ether change or flip the record. He goes from Queen to AC/DC and more. It’s not till he gets to the very bottom of the bin that he sees an almost out of place record. He gently blows off the dust and gently places it on the player. Something in his gut and heart it giving him these feels of sadness but also warmth like when he looks at old photos of him and his mom. He shrugs then plays it as he lays back down,closing his eyes. The song softly starts to play as he lets his mind drift off.

 

“Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you”

As the song plays he suddenly gets very vivid but very blurry visions in his head. One is of him at a dinner and sharing a milkshake with a man. Another at a beach with someone who oddly looks like Cas, the next one is of him in some hot and bug infested jungle,he then feels his heart pound in his chest as he then hears gun shots. These visions keep going but if only he could seem them clearly. What he did realize was that in the middle of his dream,he had called out Cas’s name. Cas of course quickly flew down and into his room,thinking something was wrong. He then froze as he heard the very soft music playing from the record. That song made his air from his lungs feel like they just had been dried out. Cas snapped out of it and gently shook Dean as he saw that Dean was gently tossing and turning in his sleep and whimpering.

“ Dean, wake up you are having a nightmare.”  
No response  
“ Dean..”  
Dean mumbled something so Cas leaned in closer to hear him.  
“ I……can dig…Elvis. ”  
Cas felt his heart stopped, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He was so shocked by this he jumped slightly,causing Dean to wake up. As he did he sat up quickly as Cas moved back.

“ C-Cas! What the hell man?! Ever hear of knocking?”

“ S-Sorry Dean I heard you call me name in your sleep and thought you where praying to me..”

Dean blinked but then slowly lifted his hand to his eyes, he then looked at his hand and saw water.

“ I..was crying in my sleep? Cas..ever have thoughts or dream like thoughts on your case because you don’t sleep..that seem like a memory? I swear they where so real,man. ”

Dean chuckled then wiped his eyes as he saw Cas wasn’t laughing, if anything he saw Cas’s eyes start to water as the song had now finally came to an end. Dean blinked then frowned at him.  
“ Cas,buddy what’s wrong?”

“ Dean,that…that was not a dream. ”  
“ huh?!”  
“ Did you dream of someone who looked like me? Was there a beach and then a war?”

Dean stared at Cas for a minute then slowly nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

“ Yeah..but how did you-”  
“ like I said,wasn’t a dream.. ”

Cas then walked over and sat next to Dean. For the next hour Cas explained how once he had died in his past life, in this one now he became an angel in order to protect Dean and that because they are soulmates,no matter where or when,they would always find each other. In this past life Cas was a sort of nerd in s way and Dean was the bad boy, at the time war was going on too. One thing lead to another and things went south,ending with Cas’s death. Once Cas had finished telling things to Dean. Dean had now flash backs to all the previous dream memories he had,this time they where much more clear. Dean then pulled Cas into the biggest hug and whispered.

“ I guess when I said ” See you then" that then is right now. For…For I can’t help falling in love with you.“

Dean blushed slightly as he sang the last bit but then was surprised to have a pair of angel lips on him as the two shared a kiss. For now they finally could be together at last.


End file.
